But if we ever get lost on our way
by Kisu-Fu
Summary: I'm gonna look after you.. because you're such an idiot.' -Hanatarou being followed by some 11th division people and picked up by his friend Rikichi. WTF! They don't have Rikichi in the character list! ;O;


It was always the same.

"Uhm... hello...", a very shy voice asked.

"I, uhm... I was told that are some people who have been hurt here..?"

_Well, of course there are.. it's the eleventh division after all. Every day, they start fighting just for fun... and in the end, it's us, the fourth division, who have to treat them._

"Huh? What's one of those fourth division bastards doing here?"

"We don't need you, brat, just go home, 'kay?!"

"Did you say fourth division? Hey, I'm bored, how 'bout having some fun?"

"Yeah, same here.. at least we'll be able to kill some time.. and maybe kill something else.."

Loud laughter.

"Ano..", Hanatarou tried to stay calm and failed. He knew what was going to happen now. The same as every time.

He took deep breath and hid his hands behind his back. He didn't want to show they were trembling.

"This is an order from Unohana-Taichou, and as a seventh seat, it's my duty to-"

Loud laughter. Again and again.

"Your _duty_, huh?"

_I hate them... there aren't many people out there I really hate. Of course they all often tease me, but... these people are different from those of my own division._

A huge, bear-like warrior, probably one of their higher ranks, approached him. Automatically, he took a step back, trying to suppress the panic that was starting to take over his body.

"Listen. You know what we do with scum like you?"

"I know...", he answered quietly, looking down, refusing to look in the ugly face in front of him.

_I've seen what they have done to that girl from the sanitary station... that's why i hate them._

"What?!", another one behind him shouted. Hana hadn't even heard him coming, but he managed not to look back, otherwise they'd see his frightened face. "I'm sorry, you have to talk louder, I don't understand that shit of yours."

"I know...", he repeated a little louder, still looking on the floor. He wouldn't let them have what they wanted.

"Holy shit, I have enough of him. Why don't you just kill him?", someone shouted.

"Yeah, that'd be the best. You know what that is, brat?", the man in front of him drew his zanpakutou and pointed it directly at Hana's chest, which was lifting very fast now.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down..._

"I... I'm...", he stammered.

The crowd around him started laughing again.

_It's just because I'm too weak... but that's why..._

Within only a few seconds, he suddenly grapped something inside his Shihakushou, a bottle with a green liquid and opened it.

_That's why I'm good at running away.._

"I'm sorry!", he yelled and poured it right into the face of the 11th division in front of him, who immediately struggeled back, swearing.

Without looking back, Hana automatically turned around and dashed away.

He could hear them behind him, probably even four or five people of them following him... but he wouldn't let them get him.

Only a few meters later, still with some shouting fighters behind him, he suddenly bumped into a familiar person and fell down.

"I'm sorry!!"

"Hana? What's the matter?", he heard the voice of his best friend asking.

"Can't explain - eleventh division - gotta go-"

"Oh, so it's them again?", he asked as if there wasn't a bunch of bloodthirsty killers behind him, just their angry teacher back from their academy days.

"Don't so relaxed - Help - Kill me-"

"Alright, alright.. it's not that I want to deal with them, either", Rikichi grinned.

- - -

"...Uhm... are you sure we're save?"

"Sure, they'll never find us _here_!"

"But.. this is just an old broom closet."

"And that's the _genious_ part about it! Don't you understand? This is just so so _classic_, they'll never think we're _that _stupid..."

"Do you want to say that we're stupid?"

Hana looked at his friend, still a little worried, but also grinning now.

This was just so typical.

"...well...", Rikichi looked really uncomfortable and doesn't really seem to know what to say.

"Alright, I understand.", Hana answered and laughed silently. Not because he found the situation very funny... but because he was just so relieved about the person who had picked him up, and because of the happiness he always felt when he was together with his friend.

"Sssh, I think someone's coming!", Rikichi whispered and automatically pressed his hand on Hana's mouth.

Some steps in front of the door. And voices. Loud, agressive voices.

"Hey, maybe they're in here..."

"In a _broom closet? _Naah, that's just too _classic_, even _those guys_ will be _that_ stupid..."

They could hear the footsteps moving on, until nobody was out there again.

Finally, Hana managed to pull Rikichi's hand away and started laughing again, loudly this time.

"Alright... I'll never be in doubt about your _genious_ plans again, Rikichi-San..."

"Told ya so."

A few moments, none of them said anything, and slowly, Hana also calmed down again, although he was still smiling.

"You know", Rikichi started, avoiding Hana's eyes for some reason, "It's always been like that.. remember when we were small-"

"Actually, we're still small. Kind of. At least Abarai-Fukutaichou keeps saying that", Hana interrupted.

"Fine, fine. You know what I mean, right? When we were _kids_. Back then in Rukongai. You always got lost in that forest, remember? And in the end, it was always me who had to pick you up."

"Oh... please don't bring that up again.."

"Or when these kids from our town wanted to beat you up, remember.."

"Please don't make me remember that, Rikichi-San."

"Or in the academy, remember _that one_? When we had our first mission in the real world and you were-"

"**Alright, alright! **I know that I'm-"

"WHAT I WANT TO SAY IS..."

_Is he even listening to what I'm saying..._

Rikichi looked up again, smiling.

"What I want to say is... that it's probably all gonna stay like that. And I don't mind at all. And you wanna know why?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway.."

"Because we're both idiots.", Rikichi ended, laughing.

"Hey, Rikichi-San? Can I ask you something?"

Rikichi seemed a little disappointed to see that his friend apparently wasn't moved by his speach at all.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You haven't talked about Abarai-Fukutaichou for at least five minutes-"

"Oh, SHUT UP."

Hana didn't answer and just smiled his calm smile. It was that kind of smile that made his friend obviously mad.

_I'm so glad I have a friend like you... _


End file.
